se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Enrique Peña Nieto/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Joachim Gauck.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y su homólogo alemán, Joachim Gauck, conversaron en privado y después encabezaron una reunión con comitivas. Foto: Francisco Reséndiz. El Universal Enrique Peña Nieto - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Enrique Peña Nieto, se reunió esta tarde en el Palacio Nacional con el Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Foto: Presidencia de la República Angela Merkel - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Angela Merkel y Enrique Peña Nieto destacaron la importancia de reforzar los lazos políticos y comerciales, y alentar el fortalecimiento de los procesos democráticos FOTO: Especial El Universal Francia * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - François Hollande.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto se reunió con el presidente francés, Francois Hollande. Foto: NTX Emmanuel Macron - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Le extiendo una calurosa felicitación al ganador de las elecciones en #Francia @EmmanuelMacron. Foto: @EPN Países Bajos * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Peña Nieto y su esposa, acompañados por los reyes, se trasladaron hacia los jardines del palacio, previa firma del libro de visitantes distinguidos. AP/P. Dejong Enrique Peña Nieto - Mark Rutte.jpg| Peña Nieto se reunió este sábado en Panamá con el Primer Ministro del Reino de los Países Bajos, Mark Rutte. reporteyucatan.com Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Ayer el gobernador Enrique Peña Nieto aseguró que su visita a El Vaticano no tuvo el propósito de promocionar o difundir su vida personal que se hizo pública. (Foto: Archivo EL UNIVERSAL ) Enrique Peña Nieto - Francisco.jpg| "México lo recibe con el corazón y los brazos abiertos. Somos una comunidad que valora la familia; una sociedad solidaria; y una Nación forjada en la cultura del esfuerzo", dijo el Primer Mandatario a Su Santidad Francisco. Foto: Gobierno de la República España * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda al presidente electo de México, Enrique Peña Nieto (d), antes de la cena ofrecida hoy en el Palacio de la Zarzuela, en Madrid. EFE Enrique Peña Nieto - Felipe VI.jpg| Imagen del Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y el rey Felipe VI durante el Foro Empresarial con el que se fortalecen los lazos de amistad entre ambas naciones. (Notimex) Enrique Peña Nieto - Felipe González.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto (c) durante la Sesión Plenaria del Consejo Nacional Banorte-Ixe, donde le acompañaron los expresidentes Ernesto Zedillo, de México (i) y Felipe González, de España (d) . EFE/Prensa del presidente electo/ SOLO USO EDITORIAL Enrique Peña Nieto - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente español recibe a Enrique Peña Nieto. Notimex Enrique Peña Nieto - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto con Pedro Sánchez. Reuters. Economistahoy.mx Italia * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Foto: Tomada de Facebook de Enrique Peña Nieto Enrico Letta - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y el primer ministro de Italia, Enrico Letta, tras atestiguar la firma de diversos acuerdos. (Tomada de Twitter | @Presidencia) Enrique Peña Nieto - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Visita Oficial del Presidente del Consejo de Ministros de la República Italiana, Matteo Renzi. Foto: Presidencia de la República Mexicana Enrique Peña Nieto - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni, ministro de Asuntos Exteriores y Cooperación Internacional de Italia y Enrique Peña Nieto, presidente de México. Foto: Notimex Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Los presidentes de Finlandia, Sauli Niinistö, y de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, estrechan manos durante una reunión. Foto: Notimex Enrique Peña Nieto - Juha Sipilä.jpg| El Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto recibió el 12 de octubre al Primer Ministro de Finlandia, Juha Sipilä. Office of the President of the Republic (12-10-2016). Reino Unido * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Isabel II.jpg| Mexico's President Enrique Pena Nieto stands with Britain's Queen Elizabeth during a state banquet at Buckingham Palace in London March 3, 2015. (Reuters/Dominic Lipinski) / Reuters Enrique Peña Nieto - Tony Blair.jpg| Se reune Enrique Peña Nieto con Tony Blair RC David Cameron - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El primer ministro británico, David Cameron (izda), recibe al presidente mexicano, Enrique Peña Nieto, en el número 10 de Downing Street en Londres (Reino Unido) hoy, miércoles 4 de febrero de 2015. EFE Enrique Peña Nieto - Theresa May.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto planteó a Theresa May la posibilidad de TLC entre ambas naciones / Foto: ‏@OscarIgnorosa Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y el ex mandatario polaco y premio Nobel de la Paz 1983, Lech Walesa, conversaron durante la duodécima edición del foro México Cumbre de Negocios, que se realizó en la capital queretana Foto Presidencia Bronisław Komorowski - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Los presidentes de Polonia, Bronislaw Komorowski (izq.) y de México, Enrique Peña Nieto (der). portalpolitico.tv Andrzej Duda - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| En una visita al Estado de México, el Presidente de Polonia, Andrzej Duda, se reunió con el Presidente de México Enrique Peña Nieto. Fotografía: Presidencia de México Rusia * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladímir Putin se reunió brevemente con el Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto para darle la bienvenida (Agencias) Fuentes Categoría:Enrique Peña Nieto